


Pick One

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Hunt, M/M, Nannerverse, Ramsay is his own warning, Roose is his own warning, Split Personalities, bad choices, flaying, thramsay of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myranda visits Winterfell much to Ramsay's joy and Reek's unhappiness.  Roose gives a mysterious request to Reek.  Ramsay is faced with a bad choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts), [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts), [sickdreamsaremadeofthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickdreamsaremadeofthis/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a thank you story for some wonderful writers that cheered me up a great deal during my hospital stay! Those stories gave me a MUCH better setting to think about. I hope you all enjoy it...i tried to incorporate a little something for each of you...

Reek clutched his bowl tight, as tightly as one could with shaking mangled hands.  It was cold yet burnt, he suspected that the servant spit in it and the cracks in the bowl made the porridge leak away.  Yet he nearly drooled, having not been fed supper last night.  His Master had not been hungry himself, therefore Reek received plenty of Ramsay, but no food.  When the servant had begun dishing out the sludge from the night before, Reek was already there, waiting.  However, the servant cursed him, ignored him and served nearly all the new, fresh porridge to all worker folks, before allowing Reek the old stuff.  He was still grateful, it was food, his food, still early and still his own time.  Before Reek could even attempt to step out of the way, he was surrounded by a wall.  A wall made of flesh and sneering ugly men.  "Well, isn't this fine and good!  That the stinking dog gets fed before real men."  Visibly cringing, tears already threatening at his eyes, Reek whimpers.  "I..I am sorry."  There is nothing else he can offer but cowering and apologies, but he does hold tighter to his bowl.  So hungry, it was nearly driving him mad, Reek timidly addressed the leader of the group.  "Pl..Please, Skinner, may I go eat?"  With a sneer, the larger man knocks the jellied sludge to the ground, shattering the weak wood.  "No, but you can beg me again about it tomorrow morning." Skinner's voice was full of false generosity and Damon laughed along with Ben.

Tears do fall now and Reek slumps, staring at the only food he will see till night.  If his Master is hungry and if his Master feels Reek should have any food at all.  Before the men can do more than jeer and shove at him, a flow of pink is seen.  The wind buffets the pink Bolton cloak around Ramsay, who is up early and dressed almost finer than usual.  With sharp, cheerful malice, he calls out, "Reek!  Stop playing with the Boys and attend your Master!"  Shoving and tripping Reek into the mud, the men walk away, leaving Reek to scramble up, limping after his Lord.  "Forgive me, Master."  Wringing his hands together against his chest, trying to ignore the growling, gnawing in his belly, Reek followed.  "Did you forget that we were getting up early today, pet?  So dim, why do I bother allowing you to serve me at all?  Today we are receiving the rest of our possessions from Dreadfort, remember?"  Reek nodded, but he only vaguely recalled Ramsay mentioning this.  He certainly did not remember Ramsay saying they would be today or that they would be early.  Reek chastised himself for being stupid and then reminded himself to be grateful to serve.  Even if he was starving and he knows Ramsay did not tell him to be extra early.   "One of the things arriving today is Myranda.  You can still have enough broken thought left in that dusty head to remember her, don't you?"  "Yes Master, I remember her, milady hunts with Master."  Reek mutters, not daring to say that she was his favorite whore.

Chuckling, Ramsay continues to walk at a steady pace, smirking now.  "Well, yes, she does love a good hunt, but that is not all she is useful for.  Don't misunderstand me, pet, I do enjoy every moment spent with you and you are a very good whore too."  The laughter of his Master caused Reek to whimper and he shakes with memories he wished he could forget.  How come he only forgets the things he should remember?  Stupid, so dim witted and dull!  "In fact, I will even be as generous to say that you do some things better, even a few things she cannot or would not!  However, every now and then, a man, a real man, needs to sink into a cunt, Reek.  You are no man, so I do not expect you to understand this.  But image must be maintained, so every Lord must have a whore that doesn't sicken everyone around them.  So pretty Myranda, with the pretty cunt must be seen, raising her skirts for me.  Don't worry, Reek, having Myranda back will change nothing for you, really."  Reek gave honest thanks to his Master, because if there was any one thing Reek truly hated now, it was change.  Change is usually bad, a trick he loses and it is pain, always more pain.  So Reek is very happy to hear that his world will not change, will not worsen over the return of the pretty whore.  Though way deep, in a very silent place, Reek hopes this means his Lord will take more pleasure with Myranda than with him.  Yet that would be a change too, what if that meant Ramsay bored of him?  Gave him over to the Boys for fun?  All change is bad, stupid, dull and dim witted again!

Ramsay stopped and leaned against a tree, beckoning his pet closer.  Without any hesitation, Reek hobbled over and stood, head bowed, eyes timidly peeking up into his Master's.  "All skin and bone, pale and shaky, look at how your legs wobble like a newborn calf!  I shall show some mercy, poor thing, you may go ahead and kneel before you fall over."  With a cry of thanks, Reek more fell than knelt, his legs indeed aching something terrible.  Together they waited for the train of wagons from Dreadfort, Reek leaning into his Master's strong leg, nearly purring in delight as his Master caressed his head.  Thick fingers played in tangled curls and sometimes would even rub against Reek's dirty scalp.  Sometimes, when his Master showed kindness, affection like this, Reek would truly forget he was anything but a pet.   That he ever wished to be anything but such a simple thing.  However, the second the wagons came into sight, Ramsay roughly kicked Reek away and strode forward.  Stupid, dull and dim witted, easily tricked and fooled Reek, struggled to his feet and followed.  Reek might well have been a tree for all he was noticed as Myranda jumped into Ramsay's arms, squealing.  After a few moments of flirting and tongues, Ramsay recalled his pet by ordering Reek to follow with the whore's horse.  Obeying silently, Reek led the horse back, while his Master felt up the whore for all to see.  Reek had just gotten to the barn with the horse when his Master went past with Myranda calling out, "Reek, after you have fed the horse, see to Myranda's new quarters.  I will call to you when I have need of you."  With a quiet yes, Master, Reek blinked away angry tears.  His Master will fuck and dine with the whore.  By the time Reek manages to finish all the assigned tasks, he will have lost dinner again.    

Reek tried to remind himself to be grateful, that he can always sneak a few bites from the refuse pile later.  Then he heard a voice that rarely ever addresses him and that is certainly a change, a bad one!  "Creature, go tell my son I wish to see both of you in my chambers right away."  Not daring to look up, Reek simply nodded and said, "Yes, Milord."  Roose Bolton walked away, knowing that Reek will deliver the message regardless of any other orders.  The closer Reek got to Ramsay's bedchamber the more he shook and panicked.  To ignore an order, from either man was unthinkable, of course.  But sometimes, if he angers Master, the pain will happen right away, the reason will not matter.  It was horrid that Reek should go to Ramsay when his Lord said to do otherwise!  Even worse, a much bigger scarier puzzle was why would Lord Bolton ask to see Reek and Ramsay?  Reek has very little to do with his Master's father.  He is always meek and obedient around him, always!  Ramsay may delight in finding reasons to punish his pet, but honestly, Reek has never caused Roose Bolton a moment's upset.  What offense could he have done?  He knew it would be his Master's first thought as well, making him whimper with terror.  Reek timidly knocked at his Master's door and jumped when it ripped open.  There was his Master, naked and glaring down at Reek.  Teeth bared, eyes like daggers, but oh, his voice was very soft and that was the very worst of all.  "Reek?  I did not call for you, did I?  Do we have to speak about being extra dim witted again, pet?"  Falling to his knees in submission and fear, Reek blurted out, "Your father, Master!  He says for us to come at once.  Forgive me, Master, I would never dare disturb you, please!"

Tilting his head, Ramsay says, "My father wishes to see...us?  You and I, Reek?  Is that what you have said?"  Reek nodded, then yelped as Ramsay grasped his collar and yanked him upright.  "Now Reek, why would my father wish to see you?  Best to tell me what you have done now, pet.  It will only be much worse if I must hear it from him."  That voice was so gentle and reasonable, that even though Reek knew it would preclude terrible pain, he soothed to it.  If he had any reason to tell, he would have confessed it right then.  Dull, dim witted, stupid Reek always fell for that trick, even as he knows it is a trick.  "I swear it, Master, please, I have done nothing.  Loyal, good, obedient Reek, I swear, please!"  Ramsay stared into his terrified pet's eyes for another long second, trying to flay past fear and misery to any sneaky lying badness.  Satisfied that there was none at the moment, Ramsay threw Reek into the bedroom then shut the door.  "Dress me quickly, Reek, right now!  I warn you, little pet, if my father says the smallest offense he feels you have committed, you will pick a finger and toe tonight!"  Reek wailed but nodded as he tried to dress his Master fast but stumbling with his missing or flayed fingers.  Myranda gave a pretty pout then came forward, knocking Reek out of her way.  "My lovely, handsome Lord, your pet is too clumsy!  Please allow me to finish getting you presentable for your father.  If you let Reek do it, you may be late."  Reek lowered himself to the ground and wept, out of hate, envy and fear, all mixed together.  "Thank you Myranda, it is nice to have dependable assistance for once!  I shall be back as soon as I can."

Ramsay kept a hold of Reek's collar during the long walk to his father's chambers, as if Reek might try to run.  Which both knew was unthinkable, but Reek did not know why his Master dragged him.  As they passed the last darkened corner before Roose's room, Ramsay whispered, "Last chance, pet.  If you know why my father wishes to see you as well, spit it out now.  Or maybe it will be a finger, a toe and a whole flayed heel as well."   Ramsay slammed Reek against the wall and pushed against him, gnashing sharp teeth in the gaunt face.  "Reek, if you are daring to lie to me.."  Unable to help himself, such fear and menace, change was coming again, he knew it, stupid dull Reek could not change it.  So he threw himself against his larger Master, pressing into the man who he loved, hated, cowered before, all he had.  "Master, please, I have been good.  I love you, I am loyal, I am your Reek, all yours!  I would never be bad on purpose, please!  I have always been respectful to your father, I swear, I promise!"  The door opened before more could be said and Roose simply said, "Ramsay, I called for you both to enter my room, not play little games in front of it."  Ramsay shoved his pet back and straightened his clothing, trying to enter with dignity, leaving Reek to hobble after him.  After his father had sat and bade Ramsay to do the same, Reek was given an order by Roose to pour his Master some wine.  Silently, Reek brought his Master wine and Lord Roose some fresh water.  Then Reek stood behind Ramsay's chair, head and eyes down, a statue. 

Roose Bolton stared at Ramsay then looked for a second at Reek, with the smallest touch of distaste.  Ramsay stiffened and then spoke, his voice clipped in slowly growing anger.  "My Lord Father, if my pet has done anything to upset you, I promise it will be handled severely and immediately."  With a small shake of his head and a long suffering tone, Roose spoke to his son.  "Calm yourself, Ramsay.  Your pet has done nothing wrong that I have seen.  I am not asking you both here because he has done anything for you to be wroth about.  Instead, I have some good news for you, son.  We have secured a bride for you, a gift from the Lannisters on your legitimacy.  The girl is Jeyne Poole, however, she will be known from this point on as Lady Arya Stark.  She will make you Lord of Winterfell, forging a nice bond for our coarser Northern Lords here.  Most of these Lords have either never seen Arya or have not since she was a little girl.  Jeyne lived here most of her life, in fact for the same length of time that Theon Greyjoy had.  He, Theon, not your creature, will stand for her and will walk her to your wedding.  Not your creature, not this Reek you have created, the Lords must see Theon Greyjoy, do you understand me?"  Relaxing a bit now, Ramsay nodded.  "He was Theon for Moat Cailin, he can do it again for the Lords.  Once they have gone home all happy, Reek can go back to his usual self."  Smirking at his pet, Reek simply peeked timidly at his Master, nodding.  Of course, he will be anything that his Master wants, even someone as dim as him can know that.  "No Ramsay, that might be where I thought you would misunderstand."  Tilting his head a bit, Ramsay stared at his father and even Reek stiffened, afraid of the tone in their voices.  "What am I misunderstanding, father?"  Asked very carefully, Ramsay was no longer relaxed and his fists were already clenching under the table.

"A Lord of Winterfell, a Bolton must have some certain standards.  You have become too noticeable lately.  On top of excessive hunting of peasants, servants, tales of your brutality serve you well in battles, not on the home front. I think you are getting a little greedy for someone who is a new Lord.  A perverse pet, a vindictive whore and an innocent Lady all at once?  You certainly must have the lady for our name to continue, for us to hold the North with such ease.  The whore or the pet, you pick, but one must go.  I have need of Theon Greyjoy until the Lords leave after the wedding.  By the same logic, you really don't need the whore once you have a wife to see to those needs.  So I care not which, but the whore or the pet will die.  You have until after the wedding to make your choice."  


	2. If I Begged...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek finds himself begging for his life, unable to even face dying as Theon, after all.

Heated words from Ramsay, calm but firm responses from Roose flew back and forth.  None of it mattered to Reek, he was numb now, he might die.  In fact, it was almost a certainty that after a wedding, he will have his funeral.  Ramsay stood abruptly and stormed from the room snapping for Reek to follow.  Stumbling on wooden legs, Reek followed, still lost in swirling thoughts.  What is wrong with him, dim, stupid and foolish!  Why is he not rejoicing, finally sweet freedom!  And...and maybe with the name Theon still there!  But that was it, Reek cried to himself silently, there was no more Theon, Ramsay took his name.  It was barely remembered and it was all bad that he could recall of it.  Damn his Master, damn him to all the Hells, Reek thought, his most evil wicked thought ever!  He made me need him, want his affection, to fear change, to fear any escape!  He makes me love him since I cannot hate him.   So shamefully, most pitifully, Reek burst into loud braying tears.  This caused the thunderous Ramsay to turn around, his face now almost shocked.

"Reek, what is this display of yours?"  Throwing himself forward onto his sore knees, the damned pet wrapped his bony arms around Ramsay's legs.  "Please Master, please don't kill me!    I love you, your Reek forever and always, Master told this, said this!  Ramsay needs Reek and Reek needs Ramsay."  Stiff and still as a statue, Ramsay spoke so softly, as if whispering.  "Do you love me, Reek?  Do you truly know your place now?  You will always be loyal and obedient to your Master?"  Nodding, soaking Ramsay's breeches with tears of desperation, Reek sobbed, "Yes, Master!  Reek knows and is loyal is good!"  Large hands wrenched the weak body up and shook him hard.  Then a hand slapped his face so hard, there was blood.  It tasted salty and full of misery.  Those terrifying, prying eyes blazed into his own.  In spite of the violence just shown, even though the eyes were a horrific storm, the voice remained soft, almost casual.  "But didn't you used to beg me to let you die?"  "No!  Reek never begged Master to die!  Not ever!"  Reek dared to argue, in such turmoil.  "No, Reek did not.  But Theon Greyjoy did, all the time, for a very long time.  Now my father is offering this to you. To die as Theon Greyjoy, you should be happy for such a thing, shouldn't you?"

With a wail, Reek shook his head again.  "Reek, not Theon!  You..you made me, created me, Master said so!  Reek, Ramsay's Reek!"  Stupid, dim witted, dull idiot creature!  Why is he begging to live, does he want to stay in torment forever?  Is he truly that depraved, that much a lowly animal that he would rather stay in Ramsay's clutches?  What of no more pain, no more begging, no further rapes or humiliations?  Rest, peace, perhaps even the embrace of the Drowned God?  Yet if the name Theon was heard at his death, what if it was the sins that rang loudest?  The sudden vision of Theon Greyjoy cowering in a circle of damning eyes.  Ironborn, Starks, most of Winterfell, charred boys, all staring, condemning, judging eternally?   "Master, please do not kill your pet.  I want to serve you, be with you, I beg you to let me live.  Please, give me the mercy of loving you."  Reek hated every single plea, despised himself and this man, yet yearned with need.  Yearned to stay a pet, a forgotten toy of someone who at least never changes.  Who sometimes can show kindness, affection no matter the reason.  Ramsay grasped Reek by his hair, yanking without mercy, pulling his pet into biting distance.  Teeth and tongue ravaged the desperate pet's mouth, torn lips and panting, whining, Reek surrendered to it.

In fact, after a moment, the small, trembling hands very hesitantly fluttered about his Master's tunic.  As if tiny fragile birds too fatigued to continue, those hands then rested against his Master and Reek's tongue slipped out to meet his Lord's.  This was the first time Reek ever did more than submit to Ramsay's rough kisses and it caused Ramsay to nearly lose control.  Growling, Ramsay pressed his fragile pet into the cold stone wall, grinding his sudden hardness against him.  He deepened the kiss, and tightened his grip in Reek's hair until the pet cried out.  "Beg me to fuck you, Reek.  You show me just how much you wish to live for your Master."  Dragging Reek into a small, dark storage room nearby, Ramsay then stood there, his eyes challenging.  Timidly, Reek went down on all fours and crawled over to his Master, the only thing he knows now.  "Please Master, please fuck your pet, take me until I scream and beg if it pleases you!  I only wish to serve, to make you happy, fuck me hard Master!"  Reek begins to lick and kiss at his Lord's boots, not using any more thinking.  Thinking is scary and just leads to panic of some sort or to bad thoughts.  Allow the Lords to do all the thinking, not the likes of Reek.  So he worshiped at his Master's feet, obeying the command to beg.

Reek began to rub his cheek against his Lord's leg and even bravely let his mangled hands trace the muscles in those legs.  "Please, Master, allow me to show you that I am all yours!  Just your faithful loving pet, let me be fucked by you, let me pleasure you!"  Ramsay was breathing deeper now and Reek knew it was alright, safe enough now to move further.  Reek placed a very gentle small kiss on his Master's bulge, then licked at the swollen outline, his hands caressing the thighs.   "Undo my breeches and use your mouth, Reek."  Came the harsh whisper and Reek obeyed with shaking fingers.  Using every trick his Master had taught him, plus ones dredged from Theon's shattered mind, Reek obeyed.  Ramsay grabbed the scrawny throat and began to choke him, even as he brutally rammed his hips back and forth.  Just as Reek began to see black spots, Ramsay released his throat and knocked his pet to the ground.  Ripping at Reek's breeches, tearing them away, pawing at the shameful scar, Ramsay growled again.  "Is this what you want, Reek?  Thank me for removing your cock.  Be grateful for how I will fuck you till you bleed and scream in agony.  Go on, then, beg to be my little pathetic bitch!"

And Reek did.  He said every shameful thing Ramsay wanted to hear, he screamed in as much pain as Master had promised he would.  Even as Ramsay came roaring mixing semen with the blood that filled Reek, he thanked him.  Reek cried and whispered his love and gratitude brokenly into Ramsay's strong shoulder, as his Master shuddered still.  When Ramsay stood up and fixed himself, staring down at his broken pet, he said nothing.  In fact, he just smirked and turned away, tossing over his shoulder, "You are dismissed.  Since you behaved so well, you may go eat some dinner with the dogs tonight.  Tell Ben I said you may have some meat before the dogs eat all of it up.  Gods know, you are too weak to fight for yourself."


	3. Image Is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay takes an extra perverse interest in his pet, more than usual. Reek has accepted his fate and is enduring a last hunt while thinking on his last few days. Myranda enjoys a last day with Ramsay before his wedding.

Reek limped silently behind Ramsay and Myranda, carrying the quiver of arrows and the large bow.  He held them awkwardly, no longer remembering the correct feel of weapons.  If Ramsay had mentioned the choice Roose had given him to the whore, she showed no sign of it.  Reek knew why Ramsay had not told Myranda, why should he?  After all, she will remain his mistress and if anything Myranda would just enjoy helping Ramsay kill the pathetic creature.  This past week since the day Reek had begged his Master for life, the subject had not been mentioned again.  There was no reason to discuss it, Reek knew he was going to die, but at least it will be in his finery.  Well, if he begged Roose for it, maybe they will let him wear the Ironborn outfit he would don for the wedding.  This was a small comfort but Reek is grateful for anything.  He was sure it was his death coming, because Master has already changed. 

The pet was shocked when he stood in line the next morning and a servant gave him new hot porridge.  Even more amazing was that when he asked Skinner permission to eat it, the man nodded, laughing.  "Sure Reek, you can eat today.  Master said you were to get all your meals, needed to build up your looks for the wedding.  Just don't get too used to it, doggie.  Once the wedding is over, what happens to you then, eh?"   Reek was called into the keep to the bathing room.  Another change, here was Master with another nice hot bath for his pet, Reek knew he was grateful.  It was not really out of kindness, it was to help re-create Theon Greyjoy, but Reek submitted and gave meek thanks.   He even kissed back Ramsay, shifted when Ramsay entered the tub, crowding him.  "Do you really love me, Reek?"  This was a very familiar question and Reek always had the right answer.  But it was different, Master's voice had a new intensity to it, almost a desperation to it.  A trick, a game, another change and Reek was panicking.  "I love you Master, I really do!  I am your loyal and loving pet, I just want to stay with you, please!"

Ramsay cut off the babbling with a kiss that was more teeth, more flesh lost.  Only after Reek was panting and whimpering, did Ramsay lean back again.  He soaped those strong large hands and began to clean his pet's body.  Stopping at every removed piece, Ramsay would ask Reek if he remembered how and why it happened.  Reek always answered yes and in a shaky, shamed voice would tell why.  By the time each punishment had been described, the pet was weeping loudly, wringing his hands.  This seemed to please Ramsay immensely and he held his little Reek tightly.  "It is alright, Reek, you have pleased me.  You did very well, hush now, I am not angry with you."  Another change, his Lord could be affectionate and kind on occasion, but never this compassionate.  Never this convincingly soothing and Reek knew e was going to die after the wedding.  Under his Master's careful direction, he dressed and used the voice of Theon Greyjoy.  The sheer terror of acting like the hated man in front of Ramsay was nearly beyond him.  But Reek obeys, he is loyal and good, even if his Master is going to let him die.  When the first of the Lords show, Reek becomes a ghost.  The ghost answered every question correctly and then bowed over the hand of a fake Arya.  Jeyne Poole looked terrified and Reek thought it was a very smart reaction.

Myranda was shrewd enough to never once make any comment to Ramsay about his wedding.  Reek thought that was very wise of her, though he knew eventually Jeyne would find herself at the whore's mercy.  Ramsay had decided that the day before his nuptials would be spent in hunting with his whore and pet.  Reek was thrilled that today they were only hunting deer, his nerves could not take another death before his own.  A lovely little clearing was reached and Ramsay began to kiss Myranda while waiting for his gasping, limping pet to catch up.   Out of breath, Reek managed to stand near his Master, then was surprised as his Lord shoved Myranda away.  Taking the bow from the numb pet, Ramsay asked Reek to give him an arrow.  "Reek, I gave you an order, didn't I?"  The voice got Reek moving again and he handed his Master an arrow.  "Sorry, Master." he mumbled, still confused.  It seemed Reek was not the only one.  Myranda stared at Ramsay with narrowed eyes and said, "My Lord, is this a joke?  I love your games, but this is not to my taste at all.  Dearest Lord, I thought you liked me differently than the ones we have hunted...together."  Her voice and body were suggestive, but Reek could see the terror, that this might be real.

"It is not a game for you anymore, Myranda.  I will be a married man.  Image must be maintained after all.  So run."  Myranda stumbled back a step and now the fear was plain on her face.  Reek stood still, was this truly the choice?  Was Ramsay choosing Reek or was this just another sadistic joke, a last real good one?  "My Lord, I would never interfere in your marriage, I am discreet, please!  If it is image, then get rid of that thing, it serves no purpose, it cannot be seen in public, ever!  A quiet mistress is expected of a great Lord, but a crawling, stinking creature is not!"  Reek cringed knowing that her logic made perfect sense and see, of course it was all a trick anyway.  "No, Myranda, you are wrong.  You see, every great Lord is expected to have the young bride and the discreet whore.  This Lord will have the young bride and the cringing pet that used to be a Prince.  I do not want everyone impressed, whore, I want everyone intimidated.  So run."  The first arrow flew and Myranda flew even faster.  She was desperate and crafty but it still only took half a day for Ramsay to catch her.  Reek knelt and watched as his Master showed Myranda his own version of true favoritism.  Her throat was cut deeply and he raped her as she died, rather than flay her while she still breathed.

Later that day Ramsay informed Reek that he would be allowed to sleep in the small room off of his Master's.  It was barely larger than the cage Reek has been living in, but it was real wood, real walls.  Thanking his Lord profusely, he cried tears of pure joy.  Ramsay gave his pet permission to clean out the small space then watched, amused.  After the tiny closet was as clean as it could get, did Ramsay come over and lean down.  In his hands was a present for his Reek's new quarters.  "See, it is gift for you, my pet.  To keep you warm and remind you of how much you owe me.  To never forget the generosity of your loving Master."  Not daring to shudder, Reek carefully took the skin of Myranda, eyeless face still there.


End file.
